banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carbuncle
A cute and adorable beast with a crimson jewel shining from its forehead. Abilities Searing Light (Su) At 1st level, Carbuncle receives Searing Light. Carbuncle summons a blast of searing light, destroying foes in a 60-ft.-line. Enemies within area of effect take 1d6 points of holy damage per Summoner level, with a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Carbuncle’s Constitution modifier) for half damage. Carbuncle can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and gains one additional usage every 4 levels thereafter. Ruby Sparkle (Su) At 2nd level, as a standard action, Carbuncle can emit light from the ruby in his forehead. He may make a ranged touch attack against a single target within 30 feet. The target takes 1d6+4 points of non-elemental damage. Healing Ruby (Su) At 4th level, Carbuncle heals an ally, causing its ruby to shine. One ally within 30 feet is healed for 2d8+5 damage and receives Fast Healing 2 for 1 round per Summoner level. This consumes one 2nd level spell-slot from the Summoner. Shining Ruby (Su) At 6th level, Carbuncle grants nearby allies a magical protection. All allies get a +3 deflection bonus to Armor Class and a +3 resistance bonus to saving throws for 2d4 rounds. The allies must be within 30 feet of Carbuncle when he uses this ability to receive these bonuses. This consumes two 2nd level spell-slots from the Summoner. Poison Nails (Ex) At 8th level, as a standard action, Carbuncle attacks his enemy with its poisoned claw. If successful, the creature must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the Summoner’s level + Carbuncle’s Constitution modifier) or be poisoned for 2d4 rounds. Glittering Ruby (Su) At 10th level, Carbuncle imbues allies with a glittering effect, emanated from his ruby. Allies within 30 feet roll a d6. They get a +5 bonus to a random attribute based on the d6 result. 1 is Strength, 2 is Dexterity, 3 is Constitution, 4 is Intelligence, 5 is Wisdom, and 6 is Charisma. The bonus decreases by 1 every round at the beginning of the affected ally’s turn. This consumes one 4th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Ruby Ray (Su) At 12th level, Carbuncle may fire a beam of energy from the ruby in his forehead as a standard action. Carbuncle may make a ranged touch attack against up to three visible targets, all within 30 feet. Each ray deals 2d6+8 points of non-elemental damage, and no two rays can strike the same target. Ruby Light (Su) At 14th level, Carbuncle imbues nearby allies with a magical shield. Allies must be within 30 feet of Carbuncle when he uses this ability to receive the effect. The shield deflects the next spell targeted at the affected individual back at its caster, and is then discharged. The shield also discharges after 1d6 rounds. Only spell not affected is the Dispel spell. This consumes one 5th level spell-slot from the Summoner Restoring Ruby (Su) At 16th level, Carbuncle heals nearby allies with a more powerful version of his healing ruby. All allies within 30 feet are healed for 15d8 points of damage and are cured of all negative status effects of 6th level and lower. This consumes two 5th level spell-slots from the Summoner. Greater Reflect (Sp) At 18th level, Carbuncle is able to cast Reflect like the spell, except it affects one creature per two levels (maximum of 5), within 30ft of each other. This is a spell-like ability and consumes one 6th level spell-slot from the Summoner. Reflect Prism (Su) At 20th level, Carbuncle is affected constantly by the Reflect spell. Each turn, one element is unaffected by this ability. At the start of the turn, roll a d6. 1= Fire, 2 = Ice, 3 = Lightning, 4 = Wind, 5 = Earth, 6 = Water. That element of damage is unaffected by Reflect Prism for this turn. Reflect Prism overrides any other Reflect status effect. Category:Espers Category:Needs to be Edited